


My Butterfly

by dreamingofdragons



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothers, Cheating, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, Illnesses, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons
Summary: Pentagon Jr. is sick with the flu. Fenix sends him home for his wife to take care of him but Pentagon cannot hold onto the secret that he has carried for so long.
Relationships: Fénix (Professional Wrestling)/Original Character(s), Pentagón Jr. (Professional Wrestling)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	My Butterfly

Fenix, Pentagon thought dispassionately, had a very particular type in girlfriends. He liked them as though they had stepped straight from an X-Rated movie screen; hairless skin painted the colour of syrup on show in the tiniest little mini dresses and butt length hair extensions in unnatural colours of fire engine red and platinum blonde to match their fake talons and over-spilling fake breasts. They were tanned and waxed and botoxed and their lips were inflated into swollen cushions and Fenix adored them for it. Surprising, really, Pentagon thought coldly, considering that his wife was absolutely nothing like that.  
“Kelly, put that wicked mouth of yours to good use. My brother is looking grumpy.”  
Pentagon didn’t know which one of them was Kelly. He didn’t care. There were three women gathered around his brother and they were all the same. The only way of differentiating was that one of them women immediately paled a little, looking apprehensive. She had platinum hair and a red dress that was slit down to her navel, flashing a sparkling piercing. The skirt barely covered her crotch and when she had bent over earlier both men had seen the G-string bisecting the firm globes of her ass. Pentagon watched her with faint curiosity. She was clearly terrified of him. For a brief moment Pentagon actually thought that she might refuse. His lips curled as the woman took a deep breath and slithered towards him, her hands with their bedazzled nails brushing his muscular thighs. A shudder of revulsion ran through him.  
“Do not touch!”  
He barked. “On your knees. You do not need to touch me for this.”  
Deliberately belittling and degrading, he waited for the fire in the girl’s eyes as she showed him what she was made of. Instead she bit her lips and slowly sank down onto her knees, her thighs squeezing together against growing arousal. Feeling the bitter taste of nausea on his tongue, Pentagon unzipped and gripped a handful of dye-dried hair as her mouth obediently opened. A transaction and nothing more, though at least prostitutes were paid afterwards. This foolish whore got nothing more than bragging rights that she had sucked the great luchador’s cock. Feeling a little numb inside, he watched his brother stretch out naked on the bed and the other two women quickly shed their clothes. As one sank down onto his cock the other positioned herself over his face and soon the trio were all gasping and moaning. Nothing but a porno movie, Pentagon thought. Perhaps his little brother had missed his calling.

The door shut behind them as Pentagon was in the shower and when he emerged from the bathroom Fenix was alone in the room. He never let them stay; neither of the brothers did, that was not what this was about.  
“Still so grumpy, brother?”  
Fenix asked, rolling his eyes before he took a long drink of his beer. “And after she performed so nicely for you as well.”  
“She was a whore.”  
“Well of course she was, and she sucked your cock beautifully as a whore should! Why so judgemental, brother? You like your cock sucked, do you not? Nice girls don’t do such things, and so quickly.”  
“Is that why you cheat on your wife?”  
Pentagon asked quietly. Fenix grimaced.  
“My wife’s lips kiss our babies faces. Am I to let her wrap around me, knowing that? Will a child want to know that their mother takes it up the ass? Of course not!”  
“You don’t have children!”  
“We are trying hard. It’s only a matter of time, brother. Only a matter of time.”  
Irrepressible as ever, Fenix winked at him.  
“And how do you expect her to give you children if she’s too pure to fuck? Or perhaps she’s pure enough to be the Virgin Mary and you’re God, eh? The two of you are capable of an immaculate conception?”  
Fenix was looking at him as though he was insane.  
“Your sudden fascination about my sex life with my wife is a little creepy.”  
He drawled, finally looking irritated. “I make love to my wife. Do not be so concerned.”  
Pentagon shrugged, clicking on the TV with the remote and stretching out on his bed. How could he judge his brother? They were both rock solid in their belief that his wife was the purest, most perfect woman in the world. And both of them were hopelessly in love with her.

Pentagon swallowed with difficulty and felt like his throat was lined with razor blades. He started to cough and couldn’t stop, agonising pain erupting through his chest. It took him a while to realise that Fenix had a hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles. Weak as a new-born kitten Pentagon sagged sideways against him and waited until the pain in his chest had subsided to a more bearable level.  
“You can’t wrestle.”  
Fenix said gently. “You know this. They would never clear you.”  
“I’m…. fine…”  
Pentagon rasped before doubling over in another brutal coughing fit. Fenix snorted.  
“Am I supposed to be blind or stupid? Go home, Penta.”  
Pentagon thought about his sterile apartment in San Diego with almost no furniture other than a bed and a recliner and died a little inside. He was hardly ever in it and San Diego was not the place where he would retire; just a convenient base while they wrestled in the States. He would rather be sick and still have his brother’s bubbly, non-stop chatter than be alone in that place. Fenix was scarily adept at reading his face sometimes because he frowned and then suddenly brightened. “I will call mi Mariposa. Go back to our place and she can keep an eye on you.”  
“Your wife shouldn’t take care of me while I’m sick!”  
Pentagon protested, mildly appalled and Fenix’s eyebrows lifted.  
“Well of course she should. She would tell you herself! You are family!”  
They were indeed, and wasn’t that a problem? Fenix grasped Pentagon’s muscular shoulder and began to guide him towards the taxis waiting outside the airport. Pentagon was too sick to protest.

Mariposa was puttering around the apartment putting the place to rights after her husband’s chaotic dash to the airport this morning. There were clothes to put away after they had been dragged from the closet and then discarded and food and dirty plates scattered around the kitchen even though she had made him breakfast before he left. Fenix was not a slob, she thought loyally, but when he was in a rush the man became a cyclone in the apartment and his stuff suffered accordingly. Her mobile started to ring and her laugh contained equal parts exasperation and affection. He had changed her ringtone again.  
“Lucha bros, Mexican, cero miero, meet us in the ring.”  
“Fenix?”  
He should be almost ready to board by now. Had something gone wrong? He was impossibly disorganised when left to his own devices but that was why she had taken control of his bookings and travel schedule.  
“Mi Mariposa, mi carina, my brother is on his way to the apartment.”  
“What on earth…? But why? The two of you are supposed to be on your way to Detroit.”  
“And I am, Mari, but Pentagon cannot. You will see: mi amore. But now I have to go. Love you!”  
“Fenix? Fenix!”  
But her husband had already hung up.

Mariposa opened the door and hissed in a breath.  
“Pentagon!”  
He looked like all nine circles of hell. Although he was wearing a light jacket over a T-shirt and jeans his face was flushed and sweating. His shrewd dark eyes were sunken into his face and surrounded by circles so dark they seemed almost bruised and his breath was crackling in his chest.  
“You are not glad to see me.”  
Pentagon rasped. “I’ll leave…”  
He turned to go and his face drained of colour. Mariposa cried out in alarm and grabbed her brother-in-law around the waist. He was 5’11” and a little over 200 pounds, Mariposa was barely 5’2” and considerably lighter but she ducked beneath his arm until it draped around her shoulders and took as much of his weight as she could. They staggered in a wildly wobbling path until she could let him drop down onto her sofa and she looked down at him in worry. Fenix had not been lying, there was absolutely no way that Pentagon could travel or wrestle in this condition. She held the back of her hand to his forehead and hissed in a breath.  
“Penta, you have a fever.”  
“Hot…”  
He groaned, plucking weakly at his jacket. Immediately she rushed to help him, tugging it from his muscular torso and gasping as she discovered that beneath his T-shirt was wringing wet with sweat. Biting her lip, Mariposa made a quick decision and rested her hand gently on his sweat-drenched black hair.  
“Um… try not to take this the wrong way Penta but I think I’m going to have to take your clothes off.”  
Pentagon’s thick, decisive eyebrows lifted sharply and then he exploded into laughter and hacking coughs.  
“I am too weak to fight you off. Do as you must, Mari, to fulfil your twisted desires.”  
Smiling despite her worry, Mariposa smacked his thick shoulder reprovingly.  
“Twisted indeed if they feature sweaty, diseased wrestlers. Now lean forward a little for me.”

Pentagon felt something twisted painfully tight inside him in a spiral of worry and misery relax a little. The home that Mariposa had made for her and Fenix was strongly reminiscent of their hometown in Mexico. Kneeling at his feet she pulled his ass-kicking boots off his feet and his socks, leaving his feet deliciously cooler against the terracotta tiles of the living room. Bold and bright, warm and homely the apartment was not a showpiece but it was never intended to be. It was a home, a sanctuary for Fenix to return to when he was bone-weary and heartsick and for it to be offered up to Pentagon now without hesitation made a lump swell in his throat. She rose up and caught hold of the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it up over his head.  
“I’ll get your couch all sweaty.”  
He protested weakly. Mariposa smiled.  
“My heart is broken. Now, rest a little and catch your breath. Let me get you something to drink.”  
She disappeared into the kitchen, carrying his clothes with her and Pentagon sagged back against the sofa. The air was fresh against his burning skin but as he sat there the burning heat cooled to shivers that seemed about to tear his body apart. Mariposa returned and saw immediately what was happening. Taking a beautiful blue blanket from the end of the sofa she draped it around his shoulders and pressed a mug into his hand.  
“Honey, lemon and ginger. Your throat hurts, Penta?”  
“A little.”  
He rasped, even as the razorblades dug deep into the tender flesh of his throat. Her big brown eyes, velvety soft, saw through him immediately and her soft hand stroked gently over his hair. He was sick and it made him weak; his face turning instinctively into her touch for comfort. She sat on the arm of the sofa, her arm around him as she slowly stroked his hair as gently and softly as the butterfly wings she was named for.  
“Open.”  
She commanded and his mouth opened instinctively, allowing her to pop the thermometer in. closing his mouth he leant against her, his eyes closing as her fingers combed with exquisite gentleness through his hair. The thermometer beeped and she pulled it from between his lips, making a small noise of distress. His eyes opened.  
“Bad?”  
“Bad enough to see a doctor.”  
“No doctor. I’m just… just tired.”  
“Stubborn mule of a man.”  
Mariposa growled. “Why are the men in your family all alike? I think you must have been terrorised by a doctor as children.”  
She pulled away and returned a moment later with a couple of foil packets.  
“Luckily I still have the pills from when Fenix was sick and stubborn.”  
She dropped a couple into his palm and Pentagon washed them down. Tart with lemon, sweet with honey and spicy with ginger the homemade cordial washed over his raw throat in a way that made his eyes water with relief. He blinked at her stupidly as she grasped his hands.  
“In the most loving way… you smell disgusting. Let’s freshen you up and then you can lie down.”  
Pentagon honestly doubted that he had the energy to shower. His limbs were attacked by a fine tremor and his body seemed to have an extra three hundred pounds resting on its shoulders. He should have known that Mariposa knew exactly how bad he was feeling. He blinked at the bath, full of water when she led him through to the bathroom.  
“Mari…”  
He was getting a bad feeling about this. Mariposa pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and rolled up her sleeves.  
“Such a wonderful thing about being a married woman.”  
She enthused as she grabbed hold of the top button of his jeans. “We’re allowed to do this.”  
“Strip the pants off men who aren’t your husband?”  
Pentagon yelped as she unsnapped the first two buttons before clamping his hands down over hers defensively. She gave a soft giggle, her pansy eyes dancing.  
“Well honestly, I don’t make a habit of it. But once in a while…”  
Pentagon was so flustered that she had unbuttoned his jeans before he could stop her. She was actually tugging at them before his sense belatedly returned.  
“I can do it!”  
Smiling, she turned away to give him some privacy and he reluctantly dragged his jeans down over his hips and legs. Urgh, they were pretty disgusting. Stepping free of his boxers he wrapped a towel around his waist and cleared his throat. Mariposa turned back around.  
“Into the bath if you can.”  
He could, just barely. The temperature was perfect and he wouldn’t have been surprised to see steam rising off his burning skin. Pulling the shower attachment from the end of the bath she tested the temperature before perching on the bath behind him.  
“Tip your head back for me, Penta.”  
He did as he was told, feeling the water wash over his sweat-matted hair. The relief was exquisite. “I’ll make this quick. You really need to rest.”  
She loaded up a sponge with body wash and deftly began to clean him. There was nothing romantic in her touch but all the love in the world as she ran the sponge over the nape of his neck and down over his arms and back. Silently Pentagon held his hand out for the sponge before she reached other, more sensitive areas and her dimples flashed as she handed it over without argument. He barely had the strength to clean everything but Mariposa was there to steady him, helping him from the bath and discreetly wrapping a towel around his waist. She led him through to the bedroom and he collapsed onto the edge of the bed, his legs giving out on him. His head sagged as he felt her towel drying his hair and blinked owlishly as he realised she was once again kneeling at his feet.  
“These should fit you.”  
A pair of Fenix’s boxers, Pentagon realised. They must have been a mis-size because he had about forty pounds on his younger brother and they fit him comfortably. By now his head was swimming and he could barely lift his hips for her as she pulled them up for him.  
“Mari… please don’t tell my brother that you had to dress me like a baby.”  
“Did I ever have to do such a thing?”  
She asked innocently. “So strange. I absolutely cannot remember that.”  
“And you never saw my junk?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
She assured him, solemn as a nun even while those beautiful eyes sparkled like a thousand fireflies with teasing mischief. The covers were pulled back and when she clasped his bare ankles and swung his legs up onto the bed, Pentagon crumpled down onto the sheets. The bottom sheet was made from almost silken cotton: exquisitely soft and cool and she pulled the covers up around him in a soft embrace. He watched her as she placed a device on the bedside table, switching on the power. The humidifier immediately started pumping out warm, damp air with a faint scent of menthol and Pentagon breathed it in. A big glass of water was set beside him and Mariposa drew the curtains until the room grew dim and tranquil. A room decorated in soothing tones of blue and green, he belatedly realised. She had not put him in the guest room. This was her bed.  
“The guest room…”  
He protested, flailing a little. She set her small hand down on his shoulder and he stilled, looking up at her miserably.  
“The bed in the guest room is not so comfortable.”  
She told him gently. “And I want the very best for you, mi hermano. I changed the sheets this morning after Fenix left!”  
Despite himself, Pentagon gave a snort of amusement.  
“Comforting.”  
He drawled. But the bed was heavenly comfortable and seemed to be sucking him down into its depths. It would take more effort than he was capable of right now to tear himself free of it.  
“Sleep now.”  
She said softly. His hand flashed out and caught hold of hers, his eyes straining to stay open. She laughed softly, drawing her legs up to nestle onto the bed beside him, on top of the covers. Fitting herself against his broad back, her hand stroked rhythmically over his hair, combing through the damp, loose curls. He lifted one heavy arm, allowing her to slip her arm beneath and rest her hand against his chest in a soft embrace. Her presence wrapped around him, her sweet voice crooning an old Mexican lullaby. It filled his ears and heart as the memories triggered a sense of comfort that was absolute.  
“Not… a baby…”  
He slurred and on the edges of a dream he felt her lips brush against his cheek, feather light.  
“I know, mi guerrero. But for now I will take up the sword for you. Rest.”  
His eyelids were too heavy to hold open. Sleep claimed him a moment later.

The savoury scent of chicken soup filled the kitchen and Mariposa nodded approvingly. Loaded with chicken, fresh veggies, avocado, chipotle chillies, garlic and green onions her abuela’s recipe was guaranteed to make Pentagon feel a hundred times better when he woke. The phone started ringing and her face lit up.  
“Fenix, querido, did you reach Detroit safely?”  
“All is well, all is well. But what of my brother? Did he reach you safely?  
“He did. Fenix, his fever was so high!”  
“I thought maybe it was. I have not seen Pentagon so sick in a long time. Did he agree to see a doctor?”  
“What do you think?”  
She asked wryly and he gave a most dramatic sigh.  
“Stubborn mule!”  
“Now who does that remind you of?”  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
He teased and then grew more serious. “Carina, I sent him to you because I knew you would take the best care of him and he would accept it but do what you must. If you have to call the doctor or take him to hospital or even take him home…”  
Mariposa’s gasp of outrage was ringingly clear all the way to Detroit and Fenix winced. Aw shit.  
“I should send him home? In this condition? To be sick and dehydrated and perhaps to collapse on the floor and crack his head open and die?”  
“Well that would not be my first choice.”  
Fenix said weakly and he could actually feel the waves of her outrage and condemnation hitting him from clear across the country. He smiled despite the rapid fire torrent of Spanish that hit him a moment later. Not for a second had he believed she would ever do such a thing and if Mariposa had not been there to care for his brother then he would have stayed in San Diego and done it himself. But Fenix had long ago trusted his Mariposa with his heart and life, and he trusted her with his brother’s. “Forgive me, mi alma.”  
He said softly. “This man can say such foolish words.”  
Mariposa huffed but a moment later laughed softly.  
“Be safe, amore.”  
“I will. I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
She murmured and Fenix smiled. She was so much a piece of his heart that without her, it would no longer be able to beat.

Pentagon woke up with a cough. Snuffling, his nose leaking, he flailed like a bear waking up from a long hibernation as he sat up. She had left tissues on the bed and a bin on the floor and he blew his nose vigorously, still coughing before taking the glass of water and draining it. It tasted like ambrosia. Mariposa appeared in the doorway a moment later.  
“You’re awake, and you do it so quietly.”  
She teased and Pentagon felt his cheeks flush.  
“Forgive my poor manners.”  
He mumbled and she waved his words away, still smiling.  
“You slept all day. How do you feel?”  
He’d slept all day? He rarely even slept through the night! He was still absolutely exhausted but his breathing was a little easier and the horrible pain in his chest was kinder.  
“Much better.”  
Mariposa snorted, as though that was pushing it too far. Walking across to him, she popped the thermometer back into his mouth and frowned at the result.  
“Still high, but better than it was. Are you hungry? I made some soup that will be very kind on your stomach. And now that you’re awake you should try to get more water inside you.”  
She had made him soup. Pentagon managed to nod, speech being momentarily beyond him and her answering smile was the sweetest benediction.

He sat barefoot at the small kitchen table: simple pine to match the cupboards, with its vivid striped tablecloth. He’d pulled on one of Fenix’s T-shirts and he watched her move around the kitchen, pouring him a glass of chilled orange juice and dishing up a big bowl of the spicy chicken soup. She crumbled corn tortillas on top of the soup for texture and stirred a spoonful of sour cream through. Pentagon took a spoonful and felt the spice awaken his numb taste buds. His eyes closed and he relished the familiar flavours; for a moment being transported back home.  
“Good?”  
Mariposa asked, her eyes smiling.  
“A magic potion.”  
Pentagon said gruffly. “It has taken me home and I am a child again.”  
Her laughter was like bells, but tinged with a little sadness.  
“Would that it really could.”  
She settled down opposite him and took a mouthful of soup. Pentagon blinked at her.  
“You miss Mexico, Mari?”  
“I like San Diego. I like America! But… I never imagined that my life would take me away from Mexico, you know?”  
Pentagon cleared his throat.  
“I do.”  
He admitted. “I never imagined it, either. When we started out who could imagine that wrestling could take us here? In my dreams I was perhaps the top star in AAA.”  
“That would have been nice.”  
She murmured. “You both would have been home so much more and when you were away, my family would be there.”  
“You’re lonely.”  
Pentagon realised. She gave him a whimsical smile.  
“My English is not so good yet that I can easily make friends. But I am learning!”  
If you were mine, I would take you back to Mexico. If I realised that you were lonely then I would happily settle for being the top star in AAA. I would not talk of babies when you were so far away from your family, and scared… Pentagon swallowed a mouthful of soup to force the words back down but the memories rose up. Weak and sick as he was the walls that Pentagon had built around his heart crumbled badly and for a moment he allowed himself to remember…

Mexico City, Mexico.  
Five Years Earlier.

The brothers perhaps let their religion slip a little when they were away from home. Travelling the world on such an insane schedule made regular visits to church a little unrealistic. But when they were home, they lived by a different set of rules. Mainly, their mother’s and God help them if either Fenix or Pentagon had refused to go to church with the family. Dressed appropriately in beige trousers and a smart blue shirt, Pentagon checked that his short black curls were tamed. His mother smiled at him approvingly and they were plunged into the usual ritual. The family knew most of the people at church; it was a tight knit community but the very moment they arrived Pentagon spotted someone that he did not know. She wore a red, polka dot dress: that was what first caught his eye. It had a flowing skirt that reached to just below her knees and was belted at a slender waist, the bodice clinging gently to her breasts. It was a joyous dress; even the way the skirt was swinging around trim calves making him smile and his eyes looked upwards with genuine curiosity to see what face had chosen to wear such a dress. She was… beautiful. For the first time in his life Pentagon felt his heart stall. Her skin was the colour of caramel and glowing with youth and health and her face was a perfect heart. Velvety dark eyes perhaps had a touch of mascara to thicken her lashes and her blush-coloured lips were parted in a laugh that flashed white teeth. A slightly older woman, similar enough that she must have been a sister handed over a chubby baby and the girl gathered the child close, dancing on the spot until the baby laughed with glee, the red skirt swung and her dark hair snapped in a silken banner. The girl laughed back and the simple joy that radiated from her was irresistible. Pentagon set eyes on her and realised that he had just met the girl that he was going to marry.

Her name was Mariposa and he knew that because his brother introduced her to the family after the church service. Pentagon hadn’t been the only one to be stricken by the beautiful girl in the playful red dress but while Pentagon had stared, Fenix had acted. Their parents knew each other well; two sets of adults watching on with approval as Mariposa stood next to Fenix and he politely requested her father that he take her a walk and some ice cream. Smiling, blushing Mariposa had gazed at his flushed and beaming brother as though he was something from a fairy tale.  
“Shall we go?”  
Fenix asked her softly, his dark eyes shining like stars as they gazed at her face. He offered her his arm and Pentagon felt his heart shatter in his chest as she slid her soft little hand through it to rest delicately, soft as a butterfly against his arm.

San Diego

“Penta…”  
For a dizzy moment Pentagon was back in Mexico at the church and she was gazing at him. For one dizzy, blissful moment he thought that he had made a move, walked right up to her while she held her little niece and introduced himself. That the last five years had been a nightmare and Fenix had gone on to date a succession of willing and outrageous women while Pentagon had been the one to marry Mariposa. Her fingers brushed his cheek and he gave a shuddering sigh.  
“Sorry corazoncita, this cold has made my brain muddy.”  
“Back to bed.”  
She said gently and Pentagon nodded.

Two days later Fenix erupted through the door with his usual irrepressible energy.  
“Honey, I’m home!”  
Mariposa emerged from the kitchen and her face lit up with the smile that was just for him.  
“Fenix!”  
Dropping his bags onto the floor he held out his arms and she threw herself into them, laughing when he lifted her off the floor. “Careful!”  
She chided, her eyes sparkling and he gently set her back on the floor, sealing his lips to hers and tasting her unique sweetness. They parted and he was about to follow her through to the kitchen before he changed his mind. Framing her face in his hands he kissed her again, her lips parting beneath his and their tongues touching before they parted, both flushed and laughing.  
“I missed you.”  
He whispered into her ear and she twined her arms around his neck, smiling up at him.  
“I missed you more.”  
Twining their fingers together, he followed her through to the kitchen. Pentagon was sitting at the table and Fenix felt a rush of relief. His brother was visibly improved, sitting barefoot at the kitchen table in jogging bottoms and a T-shirt and eating his wife’s chilaquiles.  
“Little brother, how was Detroit?”  
“Not so bad. They dropped the idea of a tag match so Nick Jackson and I cobbled some ideas together. Damn, that smells amazing!”  
“Your timing is legendary.”  
Mariposa said with amusement. “Wash up and sit down. I’ll fix you some. Are you hungry?”  
“Ack, you know plane food. It all tastes like plastic. I’m starving!”  
Walking through to the bathroom Fenix washed his hands and face before returning in time to see Mariposa dishing up seconds for his brother.  
“You’ll get fat.”  
He said, grinning and Pentagon inhaled the steam rising from the food with a dreamy smile.  
“So worth it.”  
She had fixed him, Fenix saw at a glance. His eyes were sleepy but clear and that horrible cough had completely disappeared. Some strain, some pressure that had been turning his brother increasingly brittle had been soothed and Fenix reached over to tousle the dark curls, grinning as Pentagon batted his hand away irritably. He raised his eyebrows enquiringly at Mariposa.  
“Aren’t you eating, querida?”  
“Something else, a little later maybe.”  
She waved his concerns away but Fenix’s forehead furrowed.  
“You haven’t caught the same thing as Penta, have you?”  
Pentagon jerked a little, his dark eyes abruptly fixed on her with burning intensity as both the men tried to peer through her skin to any possible sickness beneath. Mariposa laughed softly. She did not look sick, Fenix admitted. She looked… transcendent. Mio Dios, his wife was shining.  
“Not the same thing. Something quite different from Penta.”  
She laughed, her eyes shining. “I was going to wait but now is perhaps the perfect time, with us all here. Fenix, mi corazon, I have some news…”  
Fenix felt his breath catch, his eyes widening. Surely she could not mean…? Dropping his spoon onto the table, his food forgotten he slid out of his chair and landed on his knees at his wife’s feet. Clasping his hands, her happiness and joy making her glow like an angel come to earth she gently placed one of them on her belly. “Congratulations, papá.”  
Papá. He was going to be a father. Dropping his head so that his cheek pressed against Mariposa’s belly Fenix felt his tears of happiness soak through her yellow dress.

A dream, Pentagon thought from a quiet part of himself. The last two days had been a sweet dream but it was time to wake up. Whatever his raging heart had declared, there was nothing in this world more important than family. His brother meant the world to him and Mariposa… his sister. And now some tiny niece or nephew with Fenix’s mischievous grin and Mariposa’s dancing eyes. People to love with all his heart, even if not in the same way as his broken heart would have wished. Quietly and tenderly, Pentagon gathered together the wild hopes and dreams that had escaped while he was sick and weak and he placed them carefully into a locked box deep in his heart. They would do him no good. Rising to his feet he rested a hand in the small of Mariposa’s back and placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead.  
“Congratulations. You’re going to be the best mother a child could ever wish for.”  
Reaching down to his brother, he pulled Fenix up to his feet. “Congratulations.”  
Dark eyes, so like his own, met his for a moment and for the first time Pentagon saw understanding and sadness in those dark depths as well as an ocean of love for him.  
“Thank you, my brother.”  
Fenix said softly. “For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic about the Lucha Brothers. I hope that I did them justice. Normally I prefer my fics to have a much happier ending but when two brothers are in love with the same woman it's never going to end well. I took comfort in the fact that the brothers are obviously incredibly close to each other and their relationship must be so important to both of them.
> 
> Forgive my butchering of the Spanish language! Here is a translation of the endearments that I used in the fic.  
> Mariposa - Butterfly  
> Mi alma - My soul  
> Mi corazon - My heart.  
> Corazoncita - Sweetheart  
> Mi Guerrero - My warrior  
> Querido/a - Dear  
> Carino/a - Honey  
> Hermano - Brother  
> Mi Amore - My love  
> Abuela - Grandmother


End file.
